Seymour Guado (Treemour, Seymourfurter)
Seymour Guado is a temporary playable, main antagonist in Final Fantasy X. A Maester of the Church of Yevon, he has considerable power over Spira. Outwardly a kind and polite gentleman, his true intentions are to destroy Spira, releasing all of the inhabitants from the pain of life and cycle of madness Sin has made. Appearance Seymour is a tall, human/Guado halfbreed. Because of this, parts of his blue hair "branch" off into two long, horn-like locksponytails, LOCKS with a large bang hanging over his face, essentially making him a unicorn with handlebars on either side of his head. Seymourcorn, anyone? Which is totally awesome because unicorns are badass. Unless Lord Voldemort is around but that's another fandom. His royal blue robes show that he is a follower of Yevon, with red trim and a dark green sash. His robe exposes most of his torso and tattoos which cover most of his chest and shoulders. His limbs are longer than a humans, but not as long as a Guado's. Claw like fingernails, pointed ears, and pronounced veins on his forehead and cheeks show his Guado traits. Despite all of this he is actually a tree. No he is not he's sexy. Personality Seymour has a very skewed view on life, making him a bit intimidating to talk to at first. He is usually very calm and well mannered, which is nothing but a front to conceal his true motives. He eventually drops his gentlemanly mask and reveals himself to be a cruel and twisted man. This has changed over the course of three years, drastically. FFTumblr Personality Seymour's personality has taken major changes during his stay in FFtumblr Town. It was very difficult for him to make friends because of his past acts, as some still cannot fathom why he wishes to change. And yet after a while, he found himself making close connections with Yuffie Kisaragi, Alice from KHtumblr, Rikku Highwind, Elena of the Turks, and sometimes, during Seymour's "Frank-N-Furter" stages, Jecht. He is easily flustered, and still has his infamous mother issues (not as bad as the Remnants, though). Seymour has also been given many nicknames because of his constant use of feline and Rocky Horror Picture Show gifs...And also because of the changes from some anonymous magic. Here is a short list of his "pet" names: *Seymourfurter *Seymeow *Seymore/Seemore *Treemour Even though he is constantly trolled by his "friends", he usually gets revenge. Usually. Not really. Not at all. Relationships *Rikku- Seymour's thieving ex-lover. She was very wary of him at first (she should be I mean he is still kind of insane. Once you go Black Swan, you never go back...Swan). But, the young woman eventually warmed up to him, stealing things from him from time to time, teasing. His feelings changed as well as his hopes and dreams, all because of Rikku. If something were to happen to his Little Thief, well everyone's screwed. *Yuffie Kisaragi- Another thief (what is it with thieves) who not-so-gracefully landed into Seymour's heart. She calls Seymour her brother and he does not object. Seymour will troll her most often, but only to hide his caring, almost brotherly nature, for her. She hates it when he drops cakes. *Braska- STAY AWAY FROM SEYMOUR OH MY GOD. Since Braska is Rikku's uncle, Seymour must be civil. Their relationship, if one could call it that, has been strained due to recent events. *Jecht- Seymour's Rocky Horror Picture Show partner. *Elena of the Turks- She kicks him around a lot, but he does have a soft spot for the Turk for after all, he is her Sassy Guado Friend. *Now that he and Rikku have broken up, he's actually doing his sister Beatrix. Together they adopted the glorious Tigull |: *He is not "doing" his sister. *HairOfGold Category:Characters